Kindness
by SternenDisaster
Summary: It took selflessness, kindness, selfishness and acceptance for Ranpo to get attached to Atsushi. (Or the two times Atsushi got kidnapped and Ranpo's reaction to it.)


The first time they needed to rescue Nakajima Atsushi Ranpo was against it.

It was the boy's own fault; he was too much trusting and careless. And not only that. There were many other things about Atsushi that annoyed Ranpo. He was sure the agency's newest member couldn't use his brain when needed. But the one thing that irked him the most about Atsushi was something else.

His selfless personality.

Ranpo knew for a fact, that Atsushi lived in an orphanage. He wasn't sure about the details, but after what Dazai told him about Atsushi, he was sure it wasn't a nice stay for him.

So when they tested him and he decided to throw away his life, Ranpo felt irritated. He didn't even know them - they were practically strangers to him. So why did he decide to save them? With these thoughts Ranpo's irritation against Atsushi continued to grow.

But then the whole thing with Kyouka started. He, once again, was annoyed with the eighteen years old boy for not being able to report the girl (later though, he was glad that Atsushi saved her). She killed over thirty people, clearly a crime. So when the detective found about Atsushi being kidnapped, the only thing he thought was that it was his own fault for being too trusting and kind.

In their world, selfless kindness would just destroy oneself.

So when he needed to lend a hand for rescuing the boy, even though the president would give him a praise, he hated every second of it.

But later, somehow, it changed into hate for something other than the orphan's selfless kindness. Ranpo still couldn't figure out what exactly.

Until he got another assignment with said orphan.

Jobs with Atsushi were rare, mostly because he was working with Akutagawa the whole time, since the Mafia's and the Agency's alliance. At first Ranpo was relieved, feeling happy at the news of not having to deal with that kid as much as he used to.

But then everything started to feel as if something lacked.

At first he ignored it, thinking it would go away, but then it started to become persistent and the annoyance the else held for it grew.

But then he had his assignment with Atsushi and suddenly everything felt okay. Questions wouldn't leave his mind and for the first time he didn't have an answer. Until he observed the younger boy and noticed something, that he knew all too well.

The damn kindness.

The greatest reason why Atsushi accompanied him was that he could help Ranpo get on the train and by now both knew that. But he still was smiling happily, as if he didn't knew that fact. He still was nice to him.

In the man-tiger's situation Yosano would have punched Ranpo for that little fact. Dazai would have, as little revenge, annoyed him the whole time. Well, Kenji may be nice, but he would have insisted that they would walk there instead of using the train, so Ranpo never really got on missions with him.

So many people would have been annoyed with him, but Atsushi just smiled on, not minding anything.

And irritated Ranpo, but at the same time... There was something more.

But he still didn't know what it was.

* * *

Later they were sitting on the train and Atsushi looked outside the window, his eyes reflecting the sight. Then he spoke up, his voice as gentle as always, but unusually quiet.

"Ranpo-san... There is something that won't leave my mind."

Ranpo looked up, wondering if it was once again something dumb coming from the younger boy's mouth.

"Everyone always tells me that you don't have an ability and you probably don't..."

Ranpo wanted to scoff at those words and tell the boy to shut up, but he stopped when he heard the next words.

"But in the end, I think, your Super Deduction can be counted in a way as an ability. After all deducting everything in mere seconds is, to me, more impressive than turning into a tiger."

Ranpo opened his eyes in surprise, in shock and suddenly he understood.

Kindness.

Attachment

Acceptance.

Since that day Ranpo always asked Fukuzawa if he could take Atsushi with him, whenever he got a job. And slowly he got attached to Atsushi and he was sure the kid got attached to him as well. Everything was okay.

But not for long.

The man-tiger still had his missions with Akutagawa to attend (Ranpo hated this missions, because he either needed to suffer because of Dazai or because of Yosano). After all the new generation of Soukoku couldn't just consist of one member. Also Dazai Osamu to blame for his lack of time with Atsushi.

But everything was okay or that's what Ranpo believed, until a completely beaten up Akutagawa came running into their office.

Some scratches on his body, were the most harmless injuries he possessed. His whole left arm was covered in a dark crimson red blood as well as his right feet. How he was able to run with the injury was a mystery to everyone. But then he noticed it.

"Where is Atsushi-kun?"

And he wasn't the only one.

Akutagawa looked up at his mentor, trying to speak up, but ending up coughing instead.

"Akutagawa?!"

Yosano walked to him, planning to take a look, but he moved out of the way and began to tell them what happened.

"They kid... napped him..."

After Ranpo realized what the mafia member told them, he didn't even need to wait for the president's command and took out his glasses.

The second time they needed to rescue Nakajima Atsushi Ranpo didn't even hesitate to help him.

He located the location of Atsushi and his captors and was currently on his way there with Dazai, Yosano, Chuuya and Kenji.

Everyone was silent and Ranpo couldn't help but wonder what they did with Atsushi. Was he even alive? Just thinking about him being dead made Ranpo sick.

"Edogawa-kun, I didn't know you care about Atsushi-kun."

Dazai sat down next to the non-ability user and smiled slightly, clearly intending to rile him up.

As Ranpo didn't respond, Dazai blinked.

"So you do?"

He still didn't give the other a response. Instead he focused on his thoughts. Maybe, some months ago he would have denied every belief of him caring about Atsushi, but too much happened and in the end it couldn't be avoided.

It couldn't be avoided that he was as selfish enough as to hold himself onto the boy's selfless kindness, onto Atsushi.

But could you blame him? After all Atsushi was the first person to tell him that his Super Deduction was an ability, despite everyone, even Ranpo himself in the end, knowing that it wasn't.

And that was everything Ranpo wanted.

Acceptance.

So he got attached to Atsushi and probably developed something akin to a crush (not that Ranpo planned to do anything against it).

But even though he clung onto the orphan's selfless kindness, it still irritated him.

After all everyone possessing such kindness might end up being abused.

And that's what Ranpo feared the most.

Atsushi's safety.

* * *

So when they reached the hideout of the man-tiger's captors and found said man-tiger, the first thing was asking him if he had any getting back Ranpo refused to leave Atsushi's side until he was sure the boy was really okay. And that was the reason why he was sitting in the kitchen of the boy's apartment, whilst the orphan changed clothes.

He remembered, that he forgot to ask Atsushi if he had a spare futon and walked into his room, only to stop.

Atsushi was currently shirtless.

But that wasn't the reason Ranpo stopped. No, he stopped because of the man scares on Atsushi's body. And then realization hit him.

Atsushi has been already abused because of his selfless personality.

In the orphanage.

The boy noticed him and shrieked in an adorable was, just to turn around of shame, trying to hid his scars.

But he failed, because Ranpo got to see something even worse.

A brand mark.

And then the detective decided that he had seen enough and walked closer to the orphan.

"U-um, Ranpo-san..."

As he was close enough he stopped and laid his hands onto Atsushi's shoulders, just to drag him down and give him a somehow gentle kiss. The boy's sunset alike eyes widened, as he looked at the detective, who now stopped the kiss and grinned at him.

"You shouldn't be so kind. Especially not to assholes."

For seconds it was quiet until Atsushi replied.

"So I should be mean to you, Ranpo-san?"

Said person blinked slowly and then laughed.

"Actually I mean Dazai."

And not even seconds later, Atsushi joined him. They laughed for awhile until both had enough.

Ranpo looked at Atsushi, remembering the time where he disliked Atsushi and smiled

"Ranpo-san...?"

He couldn't deny that he clung onto the orphan's selfless kindness, because of his selfish needs. Denying it would be a crime.

"Ne, Atsushi-kun..."

But it would be also a crime if he told people that he didn't love Atsushi.

"... Let's go use a train."

Because he did.

* * *

 _It took selflessness, kindness, selfishness and acceptance for Ranpo to get attached to Atsushi._


End file.
